In virtually all motor vehicles, an oil drip pan is provided at the bottom of the engine. The purpose of the oil drip pan is to receive the accumulation of motor oils. Periodically, it is necessary to change this engine oil. The oil change is accomplished by the removal of a drain plug on the oil drip pan. The removal of the drain plug allows the oil to flow from the oil drip pan. After the accumulation of oil has been removed from the oil drip pan, then the drain plug is threadedly fastened in its original position on the oil drip pan. A new supply of oil can then be introduced into the vehicle engine.
One of the common sources of pollution is the oil which has been removed from the oil drip pan of a motor vehicle. In many locations, the oil is simply drained into municipal sewage systems. Although such activities are illegal, they often go on, much to the detriment of the water supply of the municipality. Other times, the oil is removed and poured into containers. Often, these containers are disposed of in a haphazard manner so that oil pollution is the result. These occurrences of oil pollution are not always intentional. Often these activities are simply the result of carelessness and accident.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a drain plug that facilitates the automatic disposal of engine oils.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a valved drain plug that operates without removal of the drain plug itself.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a valved drain plug that is easy to use, relatively inexpensive, and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.